Quiet Date
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Extended version of the Citadel downtime scene. What I think should have happened. Some good old fluff. ME3 Spoilers!


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so this is my first femShepard and Liara one-shot since ME3 was released. I was planning on doing a full blown fic that branched on from the ending, like the months after, but I have decided against it as I, like most people, was 'dissapointed' with the ending. Where are my little blue children Bioware? So instead, I **_MIGHT_** do a future fic, I'm not sure, but just know that I will be writing some more family one-shots (YAY!)

Anyway, this is the scene that you get on the citadel with Liara when she asked to spend some time with you. As a fan of femShepard and Liara, I think that Bioware could have added a little bit more to the scene to flesh it out. So, this has spoilers for ME3. If you haven't played it, don't read. Simple as.

So, enough with me rambling, enjoy this sweet little one-shot!

* * *

><p>Shepard spotted Liara from across the market. She sighed at the sight of her lover and started making her way down the stairs in front of her. As she walked and took in the sounds of the busy market, she wondered what Liara wanted to do with her in their downtime. They had some free time to kill before they left for the next mission and Liara had emailed Shepard saying that they should spend some time together when they next docked on the Citadel. So, Shepard cleared up any business that she had, which to her dismay was a lot, and she finally arrived at the Presidium Commons. She walked across the bottom part of the market and up into the little viewing area that Liara resided in when they docked.<p>

"Li, You sure you don't wanna do something a little more exciting?" She joked as she walked up and leant on the railing so that she was facing her lover.

Liara smiled and looked out at the view in front of her. "I love this part of the Presidium. It reminds me of where I grew up."

Shepard joined the asari in looking out over the view but scooted a little closer so that their shoulders where touching. "Where's that?"

"Armali, back on Thessia. My mother and I lived beside a park. I spent hours there."

The human looked at Liara curiously and moved to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. "Doing what?" She asked, clutching Liara a little tighter to her own body.

Liara chuckled in Shepard's arms, reveling in the warmth that now enveloped her body. "Reading, exploring, getting in trouble digging for ruins in the grass."

"Your kidding?" Shepard smiled as she kept her head on the asari's shoulder.

"I was very young!"

"Yeah, that's actually pretty cute T'Soni!" Shepard laughed, earning a playful slap on one of the arms she held around Liara's slim waist.

"No one else thought it was funny. Oh, the lecture my mother gave me! But, she did buy me my first history book the next day. I miss her Shepard." Liara turned around in Shepard's arms, looking deeply into her lover's chocolate coloured eyes for reassurance.

"What was she like?" Shepard pulled her to her own body even more, making sure that Liara felt loved and protected.

"She was...confident, and kind. She loved to wear yellow. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You'll be okay Liara." She leant down slightly and kissed the asari on the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe you're right. Thank you Shepard. I feel better. I wish we could spend more time together like this. Just us."

"I will fight my hardest to make that wish come true."

Liara pulled back slightly, keeping her arms resting on Shepard's shoulders. "Well, that sounds serious!" Liara joked.

"I am serious." Shepard pulled Liara a little closer. "Whatever happens, I'd like to spend my life with you Li."

"Then you're extremely lucky that I feel that way too."

"I know." Shepard smirked, leaning in and capturing Liara's soft blue lips with hers.

Liara smiled into the kiss, pulling Shepard closer. They didn't want this moment to end. Even in the midst of everything that was going on, this moment was one that they would treasure. Just the two of the them together. As a normal everyday couple. No war, no Reapers, no Cerberus. Nothing but them.

When Shepard pulled back, she kissed the asari once more on the bridge of her nose. "And you never know, maybe I can make good on the promise I made you."

"And what might that be?" Liara asked, raising one of her perfectly sculpted azure eyebrows.

"To have lots of little blue children running around the place, getting into all sorts of mischief."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I can sit back and watch you get all flustered whilst I relax."

"Oh really? And you don't think you'll have any responsibilities? If so, then you definately underestimated me, Beth."

"So you like that idea?"

"I love it Shepard. I cannot wait to start a family with you. I will make sure that you make good on your promise."

"Good, now come on. We have some time to ourselves. Let's go enjoy it!" Shepard said as she kissed the asari once more before breaking the embrace. She grabbed Liara's hand before she could protest and led her towards the taxi terminal nearby. Their quality time was far from over.

"Where are we going?" Liara questioned. When she saw the taxi terminal come in to view, she stopped dead in her tracks, effectively stopping Shepard who still had a tight grip upon her hand. "Oh no, you are not driving!"

Shepard turned and looked at Liara, wondering why she had stopped. "Aww, come on Li. I'm not that bad!"

"Have you actually asked the people in the car with you?" Shepard stayed silent. "Exactly"

"Li, come on. Just this once!"

Liara sighed.

"Ok, but just this once."

Shepard grinned and began to pull Liara towards the taxi terminal once more. Once they were seated inside and ready to go, Shepard glanced over to her lover.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes"

Shepard wasn't entirely convinced so she leant over and placed a sweet kiss on the asari's cheek before starting up the skycar.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Shepard finally set down the skycar. She looked over to Liara once more. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" She grinned.<p>

Liara sighed, a slight smile pulling at her lips, knowing that Shepard had won this time. "I guess it wasn't"

"All right!" Shepard celebrated. Liara laughed at her and they exited the skycar.

Shepard grabbed onto Liara's hand as the asari got out and stood next to her. They were situated at the very end of the citadel, so that they were overlooking the huge arms. Shepard sat Liara down on the grass and joined her.

"Shepard...this is...amazing. It's beautiful here. How did you find out about this place?"

"Well, Garrus let me in on a few locations of some secluded spots on the citadel. I came here last time while on shore leave and I knew that when we had some spare time we could visit. Apparently nobody ever comes here, just the keepers to maintain it. So, it was the perfect spot for our little 'date' today."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Liara smiled and leant over, kissing Shepard softly. She pulled away slowly and rested her head on the human's shoulder, feeling the other woman's arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"It is perfect up here. I have to admit."

"I hope we can do this more often, when this war is over."

"I know, and we could have a garden like this with lots of little blue children running around. What do you think?" Shepard asked, kissing Liara on the top of her head.

"I think that sounds perfect, Shepard. I cannot wait"

"Me either"


End file.
